The results of our study of the airway musculature of the dog model have led us to make quantitative T2 measurements in the airway of a series of normal volunteers and diagnosed apneic patients. This study is made in collaboration with the Pulmonary Division of the Department of Medicine at the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania. The mean T2 value as well as the distribution of T2 values will be evaluated in all of the airway muscles of normal volunteers and diagnosed apneics. Comparison of the T2 values will be made in each airway muscle group to discover if we can noninvasively evaluate the degree of damage in each of the airway muscles by the evaluation of its T2 distribution as compared to that of normals. A comparison of the noninvasively obtained results will be made to that of pathologic specimens obtained from apneic patients post surgical repair.